dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Jubei Togu
34177991 Lilith Aensland Hyper Kakoiii Render.png|'" Daddy's little helper . . . "' General Info tAG_174443.jpg Name: Jubei ( 'Disorder ') Age: 14 Weight: 126 lbs Height: 5'1 Eye Color: Scarlet Blood Type: AB DoB: May 18th Appearance 300x300.jpg lilith_by_myclock-d6am06q.jpg 13 - 1.gif LilithAensland.png 8191947ee80490ee5b4535cd7e81940b.jpg 07a786c606982c4751913e790a01bbe2.jpg largellllllllll.png superthumbllllllllll.jpg tumblr_msbtld8V2f1rsefg8o1_500.png Jubei has a small and petite figure and she is often thought of as a tiny spitfire. Her hips are wide and well profound, the only curves she posesses. With light pink hair and piercing scarlet eyes, Jubei is able to lure in the most unsuspecting persons with her undeniable cuteness. She lives up to her nickname " Strawberry Shortcake ". Behavior/ Personality anime_girl_with_glasses_render_by_domyda-d7bp1lf.png Sly, mischevius, and a bit of a snake, Jubei is quite the trouble maker. From the day she was born to the present, the small little ball of chaos creates trouble where ever she goes. Jubei loves to disrupt and distrub the peace. She has a slick tongue, twisting ears and minds to bend the truth. A nuisance. A bother. A menace. You pick, how will you see our little Jubei ? Occupation/ Class tumblr_mojj83DdZd1qg8i80o1_1280.jpg|'Jubei is currently involved with Lucifer's uprising.' 'Demon Class' B Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the Keikai barrier net between the human and demon worlds. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human World is if the Barrier is down or a higher class of demon wears an organic device that downgrades their power. Chi Base 'Alteration Chi' Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Chi Form 'Spiritual Energy' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Demon Blood Physiology' Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. Category:Generation 1 Category:Family of Sin Category:Demon Blood Category:Bleeding Cherries Category:Kai's Characters